1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method for taking airport baggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of airports operate a baggage handling system to classify passenger baggage by airlines and deliver them quickly and accurately. Baggage can be analyzed as originating baggage, transferring baggage and terminating baggage. The baggage handling system is equipped with a bar code reader or a RFID reader to identify and automatically classify tags of baggage of which each is inputted to a system to handle the baggage to their designations.
The baggage arrived in an airport by a plane is divided into transferring baggage and terminating baggage and is unloaded from the plane. The transferring baggage are sent to a transferring baggage conveyor belt and each piece of the terminating baggage is sent to a terminating baggage conveyor inlet part to undergo security. The transferring baggage are then sent to their transfer planes and the terminating baggage are delivered quickly through conveyor lines.
Here, transferring passengers have to contact their onward airlines for checking well transferring of baggage and have had experienced with incorrect transfers many times. On the other hand, terminating passengers have no idea when their baggage come out from an outlet of baggage claim and have to check on baggage with the naked eye. Also there are risks of loss or injuries when baggage are taken from the rotating baggage claim belt.